My One and Only
by csouthard11
Summary: Sequel to my story 'My Escape' If you haven't read that yet I suggest you do, I think it's one of my most well written stories.
1. Scary Movie Time

Brick smiles down at Blossom, asleep peacefully in his arms after a long day working at 'Billiards' the local restaurant. She, and her sisters, have been working there ever since their last place of employment burned down.

She works hard, sometimes Brick wonders how she can push her small fragile looking body to do so much work. It makes him disappointed in himself. His job is far less demanding, he works at the local mall with his brothers, all three of them were able to get jobs as male models for one of the many clothing stores.

The girls had tried to get jobs at the mall, but they had all been filled up, but with their resumes every owner of every store there had promised that if a job opened up they would call the girls first.

Unfortunately though jobs at the mall don't open up very often, since it pays quite well and most of the hours are flexible enough for high school kids to work there, but the girls just worked with what they could get. That's something all of the boys love about them, they make lemonade out of lemons.

Interrupting Brick from his thoughts, Blossom turns and mumbles in her sleep, opening one eye just enough to look at him.

"Why aren't you asleep Brick?" Blossom asks, her voice sounding sleepy and, to Brick, cute.

Brick smiles and rubs his hand over her silky orange hair. "I'm not that tired Bloss, but I like watching you sleep. It's relaxing."

Blossom smiles and rolls her eyes. "You know how creepy that sounds don't you?" She asks, playfully hitting his chest and sitting up. She rubs her eyes then smiles at him. "wanna watch a scary movie then?" She asks trying to wake herself up.

Brick laughs looking at round ticking clock that hangs above their bed. There's a crack running down the middle, Blossom had said her dad threw something at her and missed hitting the clock, but it still works fine. "It's three in the morning Blossom."

Blossom rolls her eyes and gets out of bed, stepping onto the soft carpeted floor. "That's the perfect time for scary movies. . . And it's three twenty. Not three. Stop estimating time, it's confusing."

Brick laughs again and lays his head down on the pillow, watching as his girlfriend searches through her small stack of movies.

"Got one!" She smiles standing and turning to Brick. "Let's watch one of the Saw movies!" She says excitedly bringing them over to Brick. "Which one, Saw IV or Saw V?" She asks, still smiling.

Brick looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "Blossom. You have NEVER made it through a saw movie. You always have to turn it off because the sound of cracking bones makes you vomit. If you want to watch a horror movie why don't we watch glass house? You can actually watch all of that one."

Blossom stick her tongue out at Brick, standing and turning to face the small DVD player that Brick had gotten her for Christmas, she had gotten him new guitar with flames painted on. "Saw V it is." She says sticking the DVD in and returning to Brick with the case in hand.

"You know you're not gonna make it all the way through don't you?" He smirks down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling him closer to his chest.

"I will this time!" She insists like a stubborn five year old, grabbing onto his arms and letting him pull the blanket over them as they watch the opening scene of the movie.

Brick could already tell that today was going to be good, like every day really that he gets to spend with Blossom.

(A/N Guys! SEQUEL! GUYS SEQUEL! SEQUEL SEQUEL!)


	2. Axe weilding murderer time c:

"Blossom?" Buttercup asks, walking into the room that Blossom and Brick share, with Butch following closely behind her with sleep filled eyes.

"yea?" Blossom asks from her place on the bed in Bricks arms. "It's four seventeen in the morning what are you two doing up?"

Buttercup looks at the television and scowls. "I head screaming and thought something was wrong, obviously though you're just watching saw, , ,AT FOUR IN THE FREAKING MORNING!"

"Four seventeen in the morning." Blossom corrects, covering her ears and closing her eyes as a snapping noise and a loud scream pierce the air.

Brick's eyes flicker open as he hears Buttercup's screeching voice. "What's going on?" He asks sleepily.

Butch raises his eyebrows, a little pissed that his girlfriend wasn't getting, her much needed, sleep. "How can you sleep in here Brick? That screaming went all the way to our room."

Brick shrugs and sits up. "I went to sleep after she put it in actually, I wasn't really tired until about three thirty." The television lets off another loud scream as yet another victim dies.

"Three thirty seven." Blossom says, not taking her eyes from the television. "You were wrong by the way, I finished it and put the other one in. I just covered my ears and eyes when someone got a broken bone."

Bubbles and Boomer burst into the room, Boomer holding a metal baseball bat and Bubbles standing close behind him, with eyes as big as plates, holding a small stuffed teddy bear.

"What's with the bat?" Butch asks seeing his brother in the fighting stance. "You gonna place baseball at four in the morning?"

"Four Nineteen in the morning." Blossom corrects smiling at Bubbles, who had calmed down when she saw there was no danger.

Boomer lowers the bat, looking around the room. "I heard screaming, then I heard Buttercup yelling something, then I heard more screaming." He says, looking back to Bubbles who nods in agreement.

"We saw that Buttercup's room was empty so we came to make sure you guys weren't being brutally murdered at the hands of a crazy axe man." Bubbles says looking at each of them.

". . . That was so descriptive. . ." Butch says staring at Bubbles as if she, herself, were an axe wielding murderer.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and walks towards the door, looking back to see Blossom. "Turn the television down kay?" she says nodding her head towards the clock. "We only have till Seven to get ready for school."

Blossom rolls her eyes and turns the volume on the television down. "We have till eight, we just go at seven because it gives us more time to get our things and get to class." She says, eyes glued to the television as another scream pierces the air.

As soon as they leave Brick turns to Blossom. "You know what worries me?" he asks smirking at Blossom.

Blossoms head turns towards Brick, wondering what he could mean. "What do you mean?" she asks confused. "What worries you?"

Brick laughs. "The fact that if Butch and Buttercup heard screaming they would come unarmed and not be able to help us, and Boomer and Bubbles would be so slow we'd all be dead before they got in here."

Blossom rolls her eyes and turns back to the movie. "Well, Buttercup could probably take on an axe wielding murderer. The only problem for her is if he's hairy and has eight legs." She smirks, referring to her sisters deadly fear of spiders.

Brick laughs and moves over her body to get out of the bed. "Let's put in a movie that's not so loud and we can watch it before we have to get ready for school."

He sits down in front of her small DVD pile, looking through every movie case, picking out three suitable movies.

"Okay." He smiles walking to Blossom. "We can watch Iron man, Thor, or Iron man two." He says, showing her the three Marvel Movies with a smirk.

"Wow." Blossom says laughing. "You're a bigger nerd than me!" Blossom smiles picking up Iron man. "Let's watch the first one then."

Brick pouts and pushes iron man two closer to Blossom. "But this one has lots of pepper/tony romance that we can kiss through."

Blossom rolls her eyes and picks up the second iron man DVD case. "Fine then." She holds it out to him. "But you owe me one." She smirks as he puts it in then goes back to his place beside her.

Buttercup lays her head down on Butch's muscular chest. "I'm tiiired!" She whines rolling over to face him. "Will you rub my back?" She asks, her eyes growing big and innocent like Bubble's.

Butch olls his eyes and smirks, moving his hand up to his girlfriend's back, moving it in circular motions. He would've done it weather or not she had asked him to, because it usually helps her sleep. She's been having nightmares a lot lately, and anything he can do to help her is more than welcomed into his daily (and nightly) routines.

"Do you wanna skip school tomorrow and do something fun?" He asks, looking down at her silky hair resting on his chest.

"Yes." She mumbles into his chest. "But I can't because I have some really important tests I need to fail today." She mumbles again, turning her face up off of his shirt to look at him. "I hate school."

He smiles at her. "But what a good girl you are for going anyways." He smirks, watching her face scrunch up angrily before she lays back down.

He smiles and closes his eyes, though continuing to gently rub her back in slow circular motions. "You're still hot when you're angry." He mutters to himself, though she's too focused on going to sleep to notice.

Boomer and Bubbles both smile as he jumps into the bed over her body. "Whoop." He says smiling as he lands with a small thump onto the bed, causing Bubble's small body to float upwards and back down swiftly.

She giggles and reaches out her hand to play with a couple of strands of his golden hair. "You're hair is so soft." She smiles at him.

"well." He smiles pulling her closer to him. "I may have used your shampoo earlier." He says, making her laugh.

She turns her face up to him and kisses his cheek. "You're a wonderful boyfriend, you know that?" She smiles at him.

He smiles back and kisses her forehead. "Yea." He smiles. "But you're a better girlfriend." He says, reaching over her and turning off the lamp. "Go to sleep, we have to get up in less than two hours."

"Okay." Sh says, yawning into his chest and closing her eyes. "Night Boomer." She mumbles, already falling asleep.

"Night Bubbles." He smiles closing his eyes to join her, but not nearly as tired as she must be.


End file.
